fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Mickey and Minnie Version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Russi Taylor (Minnie) Later in the afternoon, Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse had put on their swimwear and now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Minnie was wearing a strawberry pink two-piece swimsuit along with her matching bow. Mickey was wearing red swimming trunks with gold lining. Mickey was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Minnie giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Mickey, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Minnie ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Mickey swam to where Minnie was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two mice swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Minnie." said Mickey, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Mickey led Minnie to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Mickey dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned red. Minnie did the same, but it turned pink. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the boy mouse whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Minnie. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Mickey said, and he ran off, leaving Minnie wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The girl mouse saw Mickey fly through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things '' ''Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Mickey was red and Minnie was pink. The two mice looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping '' ''It's still a dream worth keeping '' ''Don't let it fade away Mickey wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Minnie hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land '' ''Feeling all alone '' ''but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Minnie suddenly splashed! Mickey stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe '' ''We've found a dream that's worth keeping '' ''For more than just a day Minnie didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Mickey on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two mice smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Mickey lifted Minnie up out of the water with his magic, and they held paws. Minnie almost slipped, but Mickey caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking '' ''That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Mickey and Minnie swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Snow White, and Cinderella were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Mickey and Minnie stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Mickey, isn't this night lovely? I wish it would never end." Minnie said. "Me too, Minnie." Mickey said. "This has never been like this at home." Minnie added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Mickey said. Minnie paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid, and butler had to miss out." "Nah!" Mickey said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Mickey and Minnie remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:761954 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:A Dream Worth Keeping Stuff